Post-RDF Timeline of Events
General Stage 03.03.2553 - 07.21.2557 During the General Stage, the member species of the Covenant and humanity attempt to heal from the wounds incurred during the war, and in the end, give all power to General. Sargent Saga 03.03.2553 - 11.25.2554 The Sargent Saga is a period in history that lasts only a single year but marks some of the most pivotal things during the General Stage: during which General defeats much of the Jiralhanae leadership, now under the control of Byrana, Lazarus, the High Prophet of Justice, and the High Prophet of Penance. It is during this time that a fanatical Sangheilian group known as the Servants of Abiding Truth oppose General's rule, going so far as staging a rebellion against him, but with the help of Humanity, the Sangheili are able to destablize the rebellion. Following this, the survivors of the opposing factions join together under Bishop Avu Med 'Telcam and Jul 'Mdama to form the Covenant Remnant. Daeus Saga 11.25.2554 - 12.03.2554 The Daeus Saga is a period in history that lasts for only a few days during 2554, from November 25, 2554 until December 3, 2554 in which General becomes aware of a race of beings known as the Precursors to the Forerunners, a race that calls themselves the Daeus. Undergoing a Civil War at the time, General becomes instrumental in killing the Queen and assumes the title of King of the Gods. Meanwhile, the Covenant Remnant have located the home of their God, the Forerunner Didact, as the planet known as Requiem, but cannot enter the planet, due to it being locked so only a Human could enter. OMEGA Saga 12.03.2554 - 12.23.2555 The OMEGA Saga is a year long period in history between December 3, 2554 through December 23, 2554 in which General also becomes aware that the universe that they live in is not the only one, as evidenced by the newly discovered member of a society called the OMEGA Corporation by the first contact with OMEGA 11469 and the threat that they pose both to General's rule, and to the Chaos Mundus itself. Four Corner Saga 12.23.2555 - 07.21.2557 The Four Corner Saga is a period in history in which General attempts to establish himself as the only available king and attempts to cause a war for his own enjoyment between the remaining Covenant Loyalists and the Humans, sparking the anger of the remnants of the Covenant, of which General's dog Sargent becomes truly aware and joins with OMEGA 11469 to stop him. Reclaimer Stage 07.21.2557 - 11.29.2559 As the events of the Four Corner War come to a close, a new stage in history begins with the reappearance of the Forerunners and the defeat of the Covenant Remnants, as well as the glorious return of Master Chief John-117, all occuring during a three year period of history called the Reclaimer Stage. Didact Saga 07.21.2557 - 07.25.2557 The Didact Saga marks the glorious return of Master Chief as the wreckage of the Forward Unto Dawn stumbles towards the planet of Requiem, followed closely by the Covenant Remnant. Master Chief unwittingly is tricked into awakening the Didact's cryptum, which was long buried by the Librarian to save Humanity by using his own Promethean Knights as prison guards. The Didact soon reprograms the Prometheans and captivates the prayers of the remaining Covenant forces under Jul 'Mdama known now as the Didact's Hand, who then join forces with the Didact and his Prometheans in destroying the Humans, resuming the Human-Covenant War and even the Human-Forerunner War from over 100,000 years prior. Humanity is prepared this time however, repelling the borders of the severely weakened Covenant Remnant, which is fighting a three-way war all on its own between the Covenant Loyalists (the forces under the Jiralhanae) and the Covenant Separatists (the forces under General). Attempting to use an ancient weapon known as the Composer that changes organic matter into a artificial, digital life form, the Didact attacked the city of New Phoenix on Earth, but was stopped by Master Chief who detonated a HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon destroying the Composer, the Didact, the Didact's ship, the Mantle's Approach, and incidentally, Cortana. Remnant Saga 07.25.2557 - 11.29.2559 As Master Chief deals with the loss of Cortana following the Didact's defeat, Jul 'Mdama is still searching for a way to defeat both General and Humanity by hunting down the Librarian, believing her to possess a location of every Forerunner artifact. The Remnant Saga details the event of Fireteam Crimson, which consists of four members, Bianca "Bear" Romanov, a SPARTAN-IV, Tanya "Rose" Rivers, one of General's SPARTAN-V, Eric-G012 "Owl" Njenga, a SPARTAN-III disguised as a SPARTAN-IV, and Genesis Trickshot, a SPARTAN-IV. This period of history sees the end of the Covenant and the destruction of the remaining Forerunners as well as the total assumption of General's power. Reclaimer Event 07.25.2557 - 02.29.2558 As the Infinity prepares to return to Requiem bearing hundreds of scientists, soldiers, and the newly minted SPARTAN-IV's, the Covenant Remnants have made strides with the Promethean Knights, forming a strong partnership in the name of the Forerunners, the Didact, and Jul 'Mdama, the Didact's Hand. When the Infinity arrives at Requiem on February 26, 2558, they immediately begin action against the Remnants and push them back, scientists exploring and making laboratories across Requiem's surface as the Spartan Fireteams push back the Remnants and the Prometheans, discovering artifacts in the process. Jul 'Mdama however, plants a fake artifact on the Infinity that kidnaps Henry Glassman, one of the senior scientists onboard the Infinity and demands that he help them unearth the Librarian's location. Parg Vol Event 02.29.2558 - 03.01.2558 While the Infinity Science teams are busy discovering Forerunner secrets, the Spartan Fireteams continue to push the Remnants back, searching for Glassman. Fireteam Crimson in particular is put in charge of hunting Parg Vol, one of the leading generals for the Remnant forces on Requiem. Around this time, Captain Thomas Lasky calls in a favor and has Doctor Catherine Halsey brought from prison to the Infinity to help them find Glassman and understand the strange artifacts. Halsey comes to tell them that the artifact that they salvaged, the one that teleported Glassman away, is also an anchor that won't let the Infinity leave Requiem. Crimson continues to hunt Parg Vol all over Requiem and eventually corners him. The subsequent assassination of Parg Vol makes Crimson target number one for the Remnants. Didact's Gift Event 03.01.2558 - 03.03.2558 It is around this time that Jul 'Mdama reveals a fleet of Covenant Remnant ships in low orbit over Requiem. The Covenant forces in the area swell and Spartan Fireteams are given the extra duty of defending the Science teams across Requiem. Jul 'Mdama then decides to make a show by baiting the humans with another Forerunner artifact that they leak is called the "Didact's Gift," which in actuality is a Promethean data matrix. The true purpose of this ruse is to continue to look onboard the Infinity - under which Jul 'Mdama gets his first conversation with Halsey. Captain Lasky discovers her conversations with 'Mdama and has Halsey thrown into the brig. Bounty on Crimson Event 03.03.2558 - 03.04.2558 As Halsey was interred in the brig, Crimson continued to fight Remnant forces, even going so far as destroying one of their Cruisers. Jul 'Mdama looked like he was losing, but somehow got lucky when Glassman managed to activate the Librarian's cairn. Halsey however, manages to escape her cell, stowing in Captain Lasky's ready room, searching ONI's records on the Librarian and then contacting Jul 'Mdama personally, telling him that she can help them get what they both want: the Librarian's secrets. Crimson is then ordered to locate a captured SPARTAN-IV named Gabriel Thorne and follows his tag, falling right into the Covenant's trap, being cornered on all sides and captured to be executed personally for Jul 'Mdama. Infinity Event 03.04.2558 - 03.05.2558 Fireteam Crimson was actually able to escape from the lockup and capture a Phantom dropship, which they would then turn against the Covenant and drop behind enemy lines and steal intel and destroy crucial sites, such as a Harvester mining vehicle that was digging something that seemed important. Meanwhile, Jul 'Mdama and his associates are so stunned by the Librarian's cairn that Glassman is able to escape, being aided by Gabriel Thorne, the SPARTAN-IV that had been captured. As Crimson sets off to the most crucial location that the Infinity Science team can think up, Jul 'Mdama commands that all forces, Promethean and Covenant attack the Infinity and destroy it for disrupting their efforts on Requiem. The Infinity recalls all available forces to repel the attack and eventually are able to defeat the invading forces before they detonate the Infinity's own ordinance. However, the real reason behind the attack on the Infinity becomes obvious when Halsey is found to have been captured. Halsey Event 03.05.2558 - 03.06.2558 As per ONI Directive 033-332A, Halsey's capture by the Covenant forces labeled her a risk, and Admiral Serin-019 Osman followed protocol by requiring the asset be recovered or terminated. Due to the dangerous nature of Halsey, Admiral Osman ordered that Halsey be terminated and the Commander of the SPARTAN-IV's, Commander Sarah Palmer set out to deal with this personally, ordering all Fireteams to locate Doctor Halsey. Meanwhile, Halsey worked with Jul 'Mdama to open the cairn and speak directly to the Librarian, who provided her with the Janus Key, an object capable of pointing out every Forerunner artifact and the key to activate them all. Fireteam Majestic, which Gabriel Thorne was a part of, managed to rescue him and Doctor Glassman from 'Mdama's second-in-command who set out to personally hunt down Glassman, and then were contacted by Captain Lasky. They were asked to find Halsey before Commander Palmer could, because Lasky believed that recovering Halsey was more useful than terminating her. Majestic and Palmer arrived at roughly the same time to the Librarian's shrine just to see 'Mdama take half of the Janus Key before Halsey is able to pass off half of it to Spartan Thorne. Palmer follows her orders and takes aim at Halsey, wounding her, but not killing her before 'Mdama is able to escape with her unconscious body. Supernova Event 03.06.2558 - 03.07.2558 Having escaped from UNSC custody, and completed his mission to recover the Janus Key as well as tether the Infinity to Requiem, Jul 'Mdama uses his final weapon - he destablizes Requiem, sending it on a collision course with its orbiting star. The Infinity instantly recognizes what is happening and knows that this was a trap for the greatest weapon Humanity had ever created. Jul 'Mdama wanted to destroy the greatest threat to him - Infinity and the Spartans. All in one swoop. Captain Lasky ordered all forces to evacuate to the Infinity and ordered Crimson and Majestic to destroy the artifacts tethering Infinity to Requiem, escaping from the planet, just before it was too late and the planet collapsed into its star, and drove it supernova, destroying the entire system. The Infinity managed to escape just in time. Doctor Glassman then began to investigate the Janus Key and correctly assumed that it looked like it was missing half of it. Halsey however, holding the other half, came to realize that ONI had tried to kill her and offered her help to Jul 'Mdama if he helped her destroy ONI. Reclaimer Saga 03.07.2558 - 10.30.2558 After the destruction of Requiem, the Infinity continued to hunt down Jul 'Mdama and protect the UNSC as Humanity struggled to rebuild, reclaiming what they had lost. Zorona Stage 10.30.2558 - 08.30.2560 It is during the Zorona Stage of history that General truly asserts his disruptive nature, causing many natural disasters and sparking the awakening of many beings that the universe had long forgotten, but luckily, his son, Zorona is there to pick up the mess and restore balance. Anguish Saga 10.30.2558 - 11.31.2558 On October 31, 2558, as the Covenant Civil War comes to a close, General sparks the Anguish Saga by accidentally awakening the imprisoned Mephistopheles, the son of the fallen angel Lucifer and the anti-christ. He immediately assumes his responsibility of destroying the universe as foretold, but is stalled by the timely intervention of General's son, Zorona. Nyx Saga 11.31.2558 - 02.04.2560 In order to defeat Mephistopheles, Zorona accidentally releases Moros, the leader of the Nyx, an ancient species and enemy of the Daeus. Almost immediately he resumes the war that was postponed millions of years ago, causing the rise of the Inner Demon within Master Chief, during the Nyx Saga. ATOM Saga 02.04.2560 - 07.29.2560 As the Human-Nyx War rages on, Zorona comes across a mechanical being known as Ion, whose timely intervention along with the Forerunner known as Eva Elemente aids and allows Zorona to finish off Moros and end the war. Emperor Saga 07.29.2560 - 08.30.2560 Having truly upset the universe, Nature itself sends its final agent, a being known only as The Emperor to restore the balance at all costs and Zorona is tasked by the denizens of Chaos to fix everything before the Emperor destroys it all to rebuild anew during the Emperor Saga. Rose Stage 08.30.2560 - 2567 After successfully fending off the Emperor, the Rose Stage begins in which Master Chief's depression is cured when he meets Lieutenant Tanya "Rose" Rivers and the two fall in love, but then become the targets of the Multiverse's version of protection and balance: the Council of Eternal, and then once that fails, they attempt to overthrow the extra-dimensional species known only as The Overlords. Creed Saga 08.30.2560 - 10.15.2560 Immediately following the defeat of the Emperor, Chaos returns to normal, but Master Chief has a problem readjusting to a peaceful life, until he is approached by a man that calls himself Creed, who is the leader of the Organization. During this time, Master Chief comes to work with Genesis and Orien Tomasaru and finds himself face to face against a woman known as Rose, who turns out to be one of General's SPARTAN-V's. It is during this time that Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and Lieutenant Tanya "Rose" Rivers begin to fall in love. Council Saga 10.15.2560 - 11.19.2560 The Council Saga happens when everything seems to be in a lull around Chaos during this time, the machinations of General notwithstanding, and Humanity is still reeling from just finishing the war against the Nyx. The Emperor reappears to General and Zorona, warning them that Zorona setting the universe barely right was more of a bandaid fix, covering the problem, not fixing it. As such, the Emperor cannot intervene any longer, but his bosses will be arriving in Chaos to oversee the reconstruction. Within two weeks, a massive star-sized extra-terrestrial vehicle arrives, hovering just outside the Sol System, the Council of Eternal, the ruling body of the Multiverse, has arrived to pass judgment. As the events of the judgment are passed down from the Palace of the Council of Eternal, Master Chief and Rose are caught in a rivalry between two of its members, Aurora, the head of Aurora Corporation, and Ultima the head of OMEGA Corporation. Both Corporations supply the Council of Eternal with soldiers, arms, technology, and basically everything they need, as well as eyes and ears in every universe. Distracted by this rivalry, the Council never ends up passing judgment as the rivalry descends into havok when Aurora assassinates Ultima, decapitating OMEGA Corporation. Zeron Saga 11.19.2560 - 09.19.2575 As the Council of Eternal is ready to pass judgment on Chaos, events begin to occur throughout the Multiverse that have deep shockwaves for Chaos and it's citizens. The Council is not the only one ready to pass judgment and a power even higher than they is on its way to Chaos: the Overlords. Events are put into place to try to deny them power by sending a strike team into the Forbidden Universes to retrieve an item as the Rebellion takes form during the Zeron Saga. Assassination Event 11.19.2560 - 11.22.2560 Chaos reigns with the Council during the Zeron Saga, after Ultima's death and the new head of OMEGA Corporation, General's youngest child, Draconus is the only one to see what is coming on the horizon. Nature has to restore order. It has to happen for the rest of the universes to survive. Nature is preparing something awful, and only Draconus is able to see it coming. The Overlords are being prepared. As a servant of Lavian Masume, one of the most powerful of the Overlords, much like Ultima was, Draconus is warned that the Overlords plan to invade the universe in full force and impose order upon the universe, which will make things worse. Kilzan's Gate Event 11.22.2560 - 11.30.2560 Draconus then pleads with the Upper Councilor of Fear, Anarluxion to convince the Emperor to allow a small party to travel to the Forbidden Universes to try to stop the Overlords from becoming too powerful. Anarluxion agrees and pleads with the Emperor. Upset with the Council's recent chaotic decisions and focus on politics, the Emperor consents and they send Master Chief, Rose, Nightwing Ravenholm, Orien Tomasaro, and Cortana beyond the Gate to find the Goddess Zeron and take the Chains of Fate from her. Tribunal Event 11.30.2560-12.31.2560 Eros, the Daeus God of Love is then appointed as the new Councilor of Love and quickly rises in power, discovering the Emperor's treason and arresting both he and Anarluxion. The Emperor then betrays the Council when they don't believe him that Lavian Masume is alive and the Overlords will be invading and he turns his back on the Council, opting to follow Nature's commands without the Council's approval, leaving to the Forbidden Universes himself. Millenium Forest Event 12.31.2560 - 06.15.2564 The Emperor continues to monitor the party as they continue their mission, as they seem to be having problems doing so, and calls Sekhmet, one of the higher Daeus. The Emperor continues to search for the Master of the Universes, and his oldest friend that became an enemy, Kilzan, by searching the five universes for him while Sekhmet monitors the party. They encounter difficulty however when they realize that the planet that Zeron is on is totally corrupted. They are warned that Zeron has cursed them and they need to hunt it down and retrieve the Chains of Fate to cure themselves. They turn more into a purification party however, curing much of the planet's more diseased areas, such as the Millenium Forest. Meanwhile, Draconus spent the four years (that passed for the party in four days) by going to each individual species and warning them that the Overlords would be arriving and when they do - don't fight, just surrender. It's the smartest option against them. Fighting them when they arrive in full force isn't a possibility. On June 15, 2564, the Overlords arrive, appearing first over Earth. The Palace of Eternal instantly fades away when it sees the overwhelming fleet. Oblivion Event 06.15.2564 - 09.27.2566 The Oblivion Event is the period after the Overlords arrived. The Overlords speak from their ships, shouting over the entire planet that every living sentient creature has one week to move themselves onboard the Overlord World Ships or they will die with their planets. It becomes revealed what the Overlords want to do - condense all matter in the universe into a single planet, a single, far-easier-to-manage planet. They warn everyone not to fight them as they are outgunned, but most species already made that decision with Draconus' warning. Some however, do fight back, they try to defend their homes, but the Overlords are quick. They are destructive. They show no mercy. Planet after planet is absorbed into their massive World Ships. Even stars are absorbed. Everything. Every speck of dust is pulled into the vessels. Everyone's homes are destroyed. People are heart broken and forced to live side by side with species that they can't stand. By 2566, half of the visible universe is consumed. Marking Event 09.27.2566 - 04.12.2568 As Master Chief, Rose, Nightwing, Orien, and Cortana fight across the world, purifying it and weaking Zeron in the process, they come to make various friends - Caenna, an Ereh who bears a symbol similar to that of Rose and Draconus, a symbol that they describe as a Lavian Masume Mark of Power which is literally a corruption of your soul for untold magical power; and they befriend Brysingr, a Dragon who is a massive elder that is more than happy to train the still young Nightwing and help Cortana during the transistion. In the Forbidden Universes, there are no machines, so the Emperor and Anarluxion transformed her essence into that of a Dragon before they entered the universe. The transition was difficult, and became even worse when Nightwing was consumed with lust (partially because of Brysingr's influence) and raped her, impregnating her. Before long, she gave birth to two twins who also joined them on their journey: Gemini and Phoenix, who were born and grew up quickly due to the strangeness of the universe. During the journey, Master Chief came to recognize that Rose was wounded and in order to save her, contacted Caenna's God, and Rose and Draconus' Master: Lavian Masume. He appeared to him and granted his request for a Mark of Power and he saved Rose, who was less than happy that he sold his soul to save her. Example Event 04.12.2568 - 04.14.2568 By 2567, the entire Chaos Universe was consumed. In the last three years, the Overlords have been imposing order on their ships, demanding that species step forward as Enforcers of Order and within days, certain species stepped forward - namely a serpentine race known as the Parselonians, an avian race known as the Vogan, a mechanical race known only as Vigilants, a reptilian race known as the Moloch, the insect race known as the Nyx, and the other race known as the Nephilim or Demons. Remembering their previous Director, who was also an Overlord, the OMEGA Corporation also joined up as an Enforcer. Within days, certain beings came to be promoted to the level of Interpretor, and they were namely, Omega Ninja, Moros, Black-Scale, Varanus, Mordujisk, Vigil-One, Mephistopheles and all under the Overlords. During this time, people starting disappearing, just vanishing in the night. The Enforcers claimed that it was for the benefit of order that people touched by madness, chaos, or General's reality distortion field, must be kept away from the flock. Over time, people began getting frustrated and frightened that the Overlords would snatch them in their sleep and take them away to never be seen again and the scariest part - if it weren't for the architecture around them constantly in the ships, the people of Chaos would have no idea the Overlords were there. No one ever saw them. But their laws were clear and ever present. Rebellions and insurrections popped up occasionally, but were always put down quickly, quietly, and without bloodshed, but of course, the people of Chaos didn't like being kept like cattle. They fought back. A massive insurrection rose up to attack the Prison Ship by taking control of one of the World Ships. The largest insurrection against the Overlords on April 13, 2568 was put down quickly, far faster than anyone had anticipated, and it was brutal and bloody. Wanting to discourage other insurrections, Moros and Ninja grabbed the Eight Conspirators behind the massive riot and publicly tortured and executed them. One of them was even Maria Tess, so nine of them were murdered by Moros on April 14, 2568. This event was meant to discourage insurrections. It just made these nine people of various races, martyrs to the cause against the Overlords, creating a rallying cry. Home Event 04.14.2568 - 07.23.2574 No further insurrections arose while the people of Chaos were onboard the World Ships and the Overlords were pleased. And on March 3, 2569, the Overlords finally opened the windows allowing the people to see what they had been building: a massive planet, far too large to see everything - it was larger than a galaxy. By 2575, the entire planet hasn't even been fully measured yet. Estimates place the diameter of the planet at 100 megaparsecs, which is about 300,000,000,000,000 light years. Three hundred trillion light years. Zeron Event 07.23.2574 - 09.19.2575 Arriving at the City of Zeron, they find themselves face to face with the minions of Zeron. They continue onward until Brysingr betrays them, showing his devotion to Zeron, distracting the four dragons and Caenna while Master Chief, Orien, and Rose continue up the [tower|Zeron's Tower] to fight Zeron. They encounter Zeron and witness the Chains of Fate bound heavily around the Goddess Torrie who has become the monstrous Zeron and after a long and grievous battle in which Brysingr and Zeron are defeated, the Chains of Fate are stolen and the mission is a failure. The party returns to Chaos to find a universe that they do not remember leaving.